God of Wrath
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Kratos somehow finds himself in Asura's world, just before he can finally end things with his father. He encounters the former general and, after hearing his story, feels remorse for the demigod as his story reminds him of his own failure as a father. They decide to team up and work together to get Asura's daughter back and return the Ghost of Sparta to his own world once again.
1. The God of War vs The Demigod of Wrath

Kratos turned repeatedly, slightly panicking in his surroundings in the new world, unsure of how he had gotten there. He had climbed up to where Zeus was on Gaia and was blasted with a massive bolt of lightning, but instead of finishing the former god, it somehow sent him into a new dimension. But he did not know what had become of Gaia or the other titans and without him and the blade of Olmypus, they stood no chance against the gods.

"Gaia! Titans, where are you?!"He shouted, spinning around and looking all over, still not finding anyone.

"Who are you?" A voice similar to his said.

He turned to see a man with markings that were somewhat similar to his tattoos. "True warriors offer their names before asking someone for theirs." Kratos replied.

"I am Asura." The man replied.

"Kratos." The Ghost of Sparta replied.

"What are these titans you're talking about and are you talking about the planet? That is the only thing called Gaea here." Asura asked.

Kratos huffed, then started to turn. "That is none of your concern, Asura." He said, preparing to walk away.

As Kratos was about to walk away, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "I think it does." Asura said, glaring at him.

Kratos snarled, then slammed his body into Asura, knocking the demigod back. "Know this Asura, no one who has stood in my way draws breath any longer." Kratos said, swapping his weapons for the Nemean Cestus.

Asura responded by growing 4 more arms, rushing at Kratos, who also rushed, using the boots of Hermes to match up to Asura's speed. The two warriors slammed their fists into each other, but unfortunately, the arm Asura had swung was shattered by the massive gauntlet combined with the strength Kratos had put behind it. While the demigod was off guard, Kratos swung his other fist, slamming it into Asura's chest, throwing the former general back once again.

With a scream of rage, Asura rushed back at his opponent, mantra surrounding him. He fired bursts of mantra and his rocket fists at Kratos, who sent them back at Asura, slamming them into him. Quickly, Kratos switched to his nemesis whips and swung at the recovering Asura, both cutting him and electrocuting him. It wasn't as bad as Deus', but it was enough to stun Asura. Kratos took this opportunity to rush in with the boots once again, readying the blades of Athena (keep in mind, this was JUST before he got those from Athena's ghost). He slammed them into Asura and continued running until he slammed the demigod into a cliff wall, then repeatedly stabbed the wrathful general.

However, the stabbing was doing very little to Asura, although it was working to slowly weaken him, but he could still fight. He raised his three right fists and slammed each one into Kratos' head, sending the God of War flying back. Kratos rolled and recovered, charging back at Asura. He readied the Blade of Olympus and threw it through Asura's chest, stunning him long enough for Kratos to swing his two smaller blades and remove the rest of Asura's arms.

Asura shouted in rage once more, rushing again at the Ghost of Sparta. Tired of the fight, Kratos swung his blades at Asura's head, severing it. He drew the blade from the fallen warrior's chest and, to be sure of his victory, he slashed the body into a few more pieces. Putting all his weapons away, Kratos was about to leave when he heard another voice not too far away.

"Impressive. You killed Asura. But who are you?" The voice called.

Kratos turned to see a man who's skin appeared to be made of the same material as Asura's. He appeared to be older than Asura, but not by much. He also dressed slightly more traditionally. The biggest fact that stood out to Kratos, however, was how the man had a golden mask over most of his face.

"One should give their name before asking others for theirs." Kratos said.

"Very well. I am Yasha of the Seven Deities. I ask again. Who are you." Yasha asked, stepping forward a few feet.

"I am the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos." The God of War answered.

The two glared at each other for a moment, both sensing that the other was NOT on their side. Then, without warning, they rushed at each other once again.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: The boots of Hermes put Kratos up on par with Asura's speed, possibly a little faster._

_2: The Nemean Cestus are incredibly heavy and strong weapons. Combine that with Kratos' godly strength,it would easily be enough to break one of Asura's Vajra arms._

_3: The Golden Fleece would most likely be able to reflect Asura's attacks, as it only failed against the strongest attack Zeus could possibly manage, which I'm assuming would be stronger than any of Deus', who packs more power behind each blast than Asura._

_4: I honeslty might have dragged that out a little long, considering Kratos is more of the slasher type than the brawler/stab type, so he might've started with his blades, which is Asura's weakness._

_5: Kratos is actually a very strategic, tactical fighter, as he was Sparta's greatest general in his time and we also see how he uses the environment and mounted weapons to his advantage, so he is a more tactical, inventive fighter than Asura._

_6: Kratos is also incredibly unpredictable due to the way he can swing around his chains, so in retrospect, Asura would have to get insanely lucky to even get near Kratos, let alone hit him._


	2. The Return And The Alliance

Asura awoke once again in Naraka, hanging on to the pillar with one arm, looking at the abyss below. "Ah, Asura. Wonderful to see you again! Although, much sooner than I had expected. Rather disappointing." The Golden Spider said, crawling into view.

"That man... He fought like I've never seen before." Asura said.

"Yes. I've never seen him before in any world either. He must be from a different dimension than any we know. " The Spider agreed.

"Whatever he's doing, it will stop when I find him again!" Asura shouted, running up the pillar, back to the world of the living. When he arrived, he saw not too far into the distance, the man that slayed him, fighting another man who slayed him: Yasha.

Kratos was managing and was actually on the winning side, but he was losing ground fast. He was exhausted and couldn't keep up with Yasha, having to rely almost solely on his Fleece to throw back Yasha's projectiles and, if the demigod got close enough, used the Blade of Olympus to create an electric shield to stun him, but Yasha learned after the first time and wouldn't do so again.

"Yasha!" Asura shouted and rushed up to Kratos' side, ready to attack his (technically former) brother-in-law.

"Asura." He said, then glared at Kratos. "We shall leave it at this for now." He said, calling his... air... bike... thing, flying off.

The two god-like warriors with anger management issues turned and looked at each other, then jumped back, ready to fight again. "So, you have returned from the depths of Hades." Kratos said.

"In this world, we call it Naraka." Asura said.

"What is it that drives you to return from this 'Naraka?'" Kratos asked, knowing that if you escape the Underworld, you have a DAMN good reason to do so.

"To save my daughter." He said.

Kratos widened his eyes, then, incredibly cautiously, put away his blades. "Continue." He said.

Asura was skeptical for a moment, but then stood up, no longer in fighting stance. "About 12,000 years ago, the Guardian Generals I once served with betrayed me, murdered my wife, took my daughter because of her power and killed me as well." He said.

Kratos couldn't help but feel sorry for the demigod, his story being almost exactly like his own, only someone else murdered his wife, whereas Kratos, albeit accidentally, murdered his own. He walked up to Asura and held out his hand. "Then let us go together to get your daughter back." He said.

"What?!" Asura said in disbelief.

"I was once a father myself." He said.

Asura needed no more explanation. He shook the former God of War's hand and the two went off.

(Sorry that took so long to update, everyone. I'm also sorry it was so short, but I didn't have too many ideas to work with on this, so any help on where the two should go from here would be GREATLY appreciated.)


End file.
